Nem Tudo Dura Para Sempre
by Yuki-Yasha Higurashi
Summary: [Oneshot]Não tem como resumir... Só lendo para saber


**Disclaimer: **Inu-Yasha e sua turma (todos que aparecem nele) não me pertencem... Mas sim a Rumiko Takhashi! Mas eu me pertenço xD

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nyaaa, deixem eu me apresentar! o/ Meu nome é Yuki-Yasha Higurashi, prazer em conhecer tooooodos vocês reverência**

**Eu sou filha do Inu-Yasha com a Kagome (devem ter percebido pelo meu nome \o/), isso já é de uma ooooooooutra fic \o/ (nem sei se eu vou postar, pq é muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito grande)**

**Nossa, que grande apresentação xD**

**Essa fic eu fiz já faz um tempo, eu naum estava de bom humor, por isso a fiz xD o/**

**Espero que gostem \o/**

**Nem Tudo Dura Para Sempre**

Higurashi Kagome, uma colegial que volta das férias, no seu primeiro dia de aula, reencontra Sango Kanyame, uma garota muito simpática que, mesmo sendo um ano mais velha, estuda na mesma sala de Kagome.

**San:** Bem-vinda de volta – Sango sorri – como foram suas férias? – A garota falava sem tirar o grande sorriso do rosto

**Kag:** Nah... Nem tão boas...

**San:** Porque?

**Kag:** Porque eu e o Inu-Yasha brigamos... – A colegial solta um suspiro.

**San:** Ah, eu não acredito... De novo?

**Kag:**Dessa vez eu acabei pra valer, não agüento mais...

**San:** Não sei se você fez o certo...

**Kag:** Porque?

**San:** Porqu—

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM (sinal \o/)

**San:** Na aula a gente conversa – A mais velha puxa colegial para dentro da sala.

**Kag:** Ok

Quando a colegial entra na sala, pára subitamente...

**San:** O que aconteceu, Kagome-chan...?

TUM-DUM TUM-DUM

**San:** Kagome-chan...?

**Kag:** O I...Inu-Yasha... – A colegial balbuciou o nome dele sem nem perceber

**San:** O que tem ele, K-chan...?

Kagome ficou estática olhando para um canto da sala, só depois Sango se tocou e olhou pra lá também.

**San:** Ele está na nossa sala!

**Kag:** ...

Inu-Yasha como que um reflexo, olhou também para a porta e viu uma Kagome estática olhando para ele com os olhos melancólicos.

"Kagome...".

Ouve-se uma voz atrás das duas...

**Prof:** O que estão fazendo aí paradas? Sentem-se!

Kagome finalmente se toca que está na porta da sala e vai se sentar.

**San:** Não se preocupe K-chan, ele não vai fazer nada com você! – Sango sorri.

**Kag:** Arigatou, Sango-chan – Kagome retribui o sorriso da amiga.

As três primeiras aulas passam vagarosamente, irritando Kagome, até que, finalmente o sinal para o intervalo toca.

**Kag:** Aleluia... Já não estava mais agüentando – A colegial dá uma gostosa espreguiçada

**San:** É mesmo... – Concorda a mais velha.

Quando as duas saem da sala, depois do amontoado de gente, encontram um grande amigo...

PAFT

Erm... Grande?

**San:** MIROKU HOUSHI!!!!! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!

Mir: Aaah... Desculpe Sango-chaaan, você sabe muito bem que essa minha mão direita é amaldiçoada...

**San:** EU SÓ SEI QUE EU NÃO QUERO SENTI-LA AQUI NOVAMENTE!

Kagome só fazia rir do casalzinho apaixonado – Vocês fazem mesmo um belo casal... – A colegial falava começando rir novamente

A única coisa que Sango fez foi só ficar bastante vermelha, e, Miroku, aproveitou e passou mão por lugares indevidos de novo...

PAFT!

**Mir:** Itai, Sango-chaan... Assim você fere meus sentimentos...

**San:** Não é só eles quem eu quero ferir – Ela lança um olhar mortífero para o garoto.

**Mir:** Glup...

Uma semana e passou feliz (xD) no colégio, até que um certo garoto finalmente tomou coragem ara falar com a amada...

**Inu:** Kagome...

**Kag:** O- o que você quer...? – a colegial falava meio surpresa com a aproximação do garoto (sei nem porque, eles já foram namorados... ¬¬).

**Inu:** Onegai, Kagome... Eu te amo, volta pra mim!

Kag: Inu... Yasha... – Ela não consegue olha-lo nos olhos – Eu... Eu não posso... Não quero mais sofrer...

**Inu:** Kagome, eu mudei! Mudei por você!

**Kag:** Você sempre diz isso... Sempre diz, mas continua com seus ataques de ciúmes e amando –-

**Inu:** EU NÃO GOSTO DELA!!! EU TE AMO, KAGOME! – Ele falava isso segurando os ombros da colegial, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

**Kag:** I...Inu...Yasha... – lágrimas já estavam prontas para cair do rosto de Kagome – Eu... Eu... – Finalmente elas caíram, lágrimas rolavam sem parar dos olhos de Kagome.

**Inu**: ...

**Kag:** Eu também te amo, Inu-Yasha... – O garoto sorriu como se tivesse vendo seu filho nascer (ele não tem filho tá? O.o, é só expressão) – mas... – O sorriso dele sumiu e ficou com uma expressão triste.

**Inu:** Mas...?

**Kag:** Nós não damos certo...

**Inu:** Nos amamos!!! Isso basta!

**Kag:** Nunca demos...

**Inu:** Esqueça o passado, viva o presente e deixe o futuro vir! Volta comigo Kagome, eu te amo!!!!!!!!!

Ao ouvir as palavras do garoto, Kagome não se contém, chora mais e mais, mas, não era mais de tristeza ou angústia como antes, era de felicidade. Num movimento rápido, Kagome salta nos braços de Inu-Yasha, que, mesmo surpreso, a abraça também, e a beija apaixonadamente.

Algumas horas depois, já em sua casa, Kagome liga toda animada para sua melhor amiga, Sango, e conta tudo o que aconteceu...

"Mesmo, K-chan? Vocês voltaram? SUGOOOI!!!"

"Não é ótimo?!?!?! Ureshiiii"

"Fico feliz por você, amigaa!! Amanhã eu quero todos os detalhes, viu?"

"HAAAI!"

"Tenho que ir, tchau K-chan"

"Tchau, Sango-chan"

Logo que Kagome desliga o telefone, se joga na sua caminha para dormir, para que chegue logo o amanhã para ver seu amor e contar tudo à sua amiga...

Como não conseguia dormir, Kagome começou a pensar sobre a sua vida, sobre o seu amor... Será que tudo duraria para sempre...? Seu amor? Sua amizade? Duraria até ficarem velhinhos, até aproxima vida!!?!?!

"SIM!! CLARO! Tudo, tudo, vai durar para sempre!!!"

Incomodada com esses pensamentos, Kagome vira de lado e consegue dormir...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oNO OUTRO DIAo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**San:** KAGOME-CHAAAAAAAAN!!! KAGOME-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!

Kagome ouvia sua amiga, de longe, quando se vira, a vê ofegante e acenando para ela.

**Kag:** SANGO-CHAAN!! – Kagome acenava para mostrar que a tinha visto

Quando Sango finalmente alcançou Kagome, se apoiou no ombro desta, de cansaço, e, quando recuperou o fôlego, disse:

**San**: VAI TER UMA VIAJEEM!! NÃO É ÓTIMO!??!?!?!?!

Kagome quase salta do lugar onde estava, tamanho foi o susto.

**Kag**: U-uma viajem? – Kagome falava ainda com a mão no coração

**San**: Sim, sim!!!! Vai ter um acampamento, perto do Monte Fuji!! Não vai ser ótimo!??!?!

**Kag:** Nossaa!! Perto do Fuji? Que lindoo – Os olhos de Kagome brilhavam – Sim, Sim, vai ser ótimooo!!

Antes de poder pensar em alguma coisa, Kagome viu Inu-Yasha se aproximando, e, como um extinto, correu e pulou em cima dele (ele cambaleou, mas não caiu)

**Inu: **Kagome?!?!? O que aconteceu?!?! – O garoto falava enquanto colocava a colegial animada no chão – Que animação é essa?

**Kag:** Vai ter um acampamento!!! Um viajem!!!!!!!! Perto do Fuji, não é ótimo!?!?! – Kagome quase chorava de alegria.

**Inu**: S-sim é ótimo! Agora eu acho melhor você se acalmar se não quiser ter um ataque do coração antes da viajem...

**Kag**: Engraçadinho...¬¬

**San:** Ei, casalzinho perfeito! – Ambos olharam para Sango, um tanto corados – Acho melhor a gente entrar, o diretor vai explicar tudo sobre a viajem!!

**Kag:** VAMOOOSS!! – A colegial mais animada puxou os dois para dentro da sala.

O diretor passou por todas as salas explicando tudo sobre a viajem...

**Dir:** Essa viajem vai ser em comemoração dos 150 anos do Colégio Toudai, e, como já estamos no fim do ano, vai ser também uma despedida de nossos alunos dos 3º anos, vai ser no mês que vem, vai estar nevando e vamos pra perto do Monte Fuji (onde sempre está nevando... ¬¬), lá, haverá uma surpresa para todos vocês alunos – o diretor fez um sorriso maldoso com as caretas de reprovação que os alunos fizeram... Não queriam surpresa, queriam saber tudo! – Espero ver todos vocês lá...

Falado isso, o diretor deixou os alunos indignados para trás, afinal, queriam saber o que ia acontecer... Logo, todos iriam para a tão esperada viajem...

Na hora do intervalo, uma garota saltitante saiu da sala...

**Kag:** NHAAAAAAAAIII!!! VAI SER DEMAIS ESSA VIAJEEEEEM – Kagome parecia uma criancinha de 3 anos quando ganha um brinquedo.

**Mir:** Kagome, calma, é daqui a um mês... – Miroku falava mexendo mão em sinal de "menos... menos...".

**Kag:** Mas eu estou ansiosa, droga – Kagome faz biquinho e cruz os braços, se virando de costas para o grupo de amigos...

**San:** NEM PENSE NISSO! – Só se via Sango puxando Miroku para a escada e descendo para o refeitório.

**Kag:** Entendeu alguma coisa...?

**Inu:** Acho que o Miroku tentou de novo... – Inu-Yasha balançou cabeça em tom de reprovação pensando já no que Miroku iria fazer com SUA namorada virada de costas...

**Kag:** Que Buda abençoe esta alma perdida – Kagome falava levantando as mãos para o céu como numa reverência.

Inu-Yasha segurou o riso e abraçou sua namorada e juntos foram para onde os outros estavam...

Um mês se passou v-a-g-a-r-o-s-a-m-e-n-t-e principalmente para Kagome, que era a mais animada do grupo...

**Kag:** Finalmente chegooou!! O dia da viaaajeeeeeeeem – a colegial falava dando saltinhos de alegria enquanto ia para a escola – Nossa, quanta gente... Acho que vai o colégio todo pra essa viajem O.o...

**San:** Kagome-chaaan

**Kag:** Sango-chan, já chegou?

**San:** Não... Eu ainda estou dormindo...¬¬

**Kag:** Há-há-há... Muito engraçada...

**San:** Hihih vem, já já o ônibus chega, vamos pra perto dos meninos.

**Kag:** Certo o/

Uma hora depois...

**Aluno 1:** CADÊ ESSE MALDITO ÔNIBUS QUE NÃO CHEGA?!?!?!

**Aluno 2:** È MESMO!!! ESSE CARA TÁ DE RESSACA, É?!?!?

**Aluno 3:** VAMO LÁAA, CADÊ O ÔNIBUSS!!??!?!

Quase todos do colégio gritavam essas frases... Afinal, todos tinham chegado na hora, e nada dos malditos ônibus chegar...

**Dir:** Alunos mantenham a calma... – O diretor parecia desesperado, quando olha para o fim da rua, vê o "glorioso" ônibus chegar – Olhem lá o ônibus!

**Todos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW

O amontoado de alunos finalmente se acomoda no ônibus e ele parte...

**Kag:** Graças a Deus esse ônibus finalmente chegou... – Kagome falava se afundando na cadeira.

**Inu:** É mesmo, esse cara demorou demais... – Concorda Inu-Yasha, que estava ao lado de Kagome, que está na janela.

Passando algum tempo, os mesmos pensamentos voltam a invadir a mente da colegial...

"Será mesmo que meu amor vai durar...? Será que o amor DELE vai durar...?"

"VAI!!! CLARO QUE VAI!!! NOS AMAMOS!!!"

"Pare de pensar nisso Kagome, você se amam – Kagome balançou a cabeça com intuito de afastar esses pensamentos – e vão ficar juntos para sempre".

Kagome chega a dar um sorrisinho

**Inu:** Kagome, você está ouvindo?

**Kag:** Na-nani??!

**Inu:** Voou foi?

**Kag**: Ah... Inu-Yasha... – Kagome sorri – n-não é nada disso... Eu estava pensando em como o nosso amor é lindo...

**Inu:** Disso eu já tenho certeza...

Quando Kagome ia abraçar Inu-Yasha, ela fica presa na cadeira por causa do cinto de segurança (ela havia colocado sem nem perceber, já eu é costume).

**Inu:** Tire isso não tem com o que se preocupar!

**Kag: **E-ele não quer sair!! – Kagome tentava desesperadamente tirar o cinto – Está preso!

Kagome mal terminou de falar, e sentiu uma puxada. O ônibus tinha acabado de desviar de um carro, bem na rodovia, bateu na cerca que divide a queda do Monte Fuji da rua e caiu...

**Todos:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – Todos os alunos gritavam.

**Dir:** MANTENHAM A CALMA, ALUNOS! SEGUREM-SE FIRME QUE VAI FCAR TUDO BEM! – O diretor havia ficado de pé (não de péee... já que o ônibus tava girando).

**Inu:** MAS QUE DIABOS ES –

Inu-Yasha não teve tempo de terminar a frase, havia batido a cabeça com bastante força no teto (ou chão O.o).

**Kag:** I-INU-YASHAAAAAAAAAAAA – Kagome estava desesperada a acudir o amado – FALE COMIGO!!! INU-YASHAAAAA

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A queda acabou... Felizmente o ônibus não explodiu... Quando se ouve uma voz, mas parecida com um sussurro.

"EI!! VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVA?!?! RESPONDAA!!"

Kagome sentia uma forte dor em todo o corpo, mas conseguiu abrir os olhos e se sentar...

**Bombeiro:** Graças a Deus pelo menos você sobreviveu... Qual é o seu nome...?

Kagome ainda estava meio tonta, mas entendeu muito bem a primeira frase...

**Kag:** C-como assim "pelo menos você sobreviveu"!?!?!? E OS OUTROS!??!?! MROKU, SANGO.. I...INU-YASHAAA!!! – Lágrimas corriam desesperadas pelo rosto da sobrevivente.

**Bombeiro:** È exatamente isso que você ouviu... – O bombeiro deu uma pausa – só você sobreviveu...

**Kag:** Não... Não... – Kagome levava as mãos o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que não paravam de cair – Não pode ser...

O bombeiro nada disse... Só ficou a olhar a garota que chorava desesperadamente pela vida de seus amigos... Nunca gostou disso... Nunca gostou de socorrer pessoas e essas mesmas sofrerem por outras mortas...

Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu Kagome o chamar...

**Kag:** Onde eles estão...? – Já falava enxugando as lágrimas e um pouco mais controlada.

**Bomb:** ...

**Kag:** ONDE ELES ESTÃO!?!??!?!

O bombeiro finalmente "acorda de seu transe" e ouve a colegial sobrevivente...

**Bomb:** Ah... Você quer mesmo vê-los...?

**Kag:** Se eu não quisesse não estaria perguntando... Onde eles estão?(isso não foi ironia, foi seriedade mesmo o.o)

**Bomb:** Certo... Ainda não tiramos todos os corpos do veículo, mas o que já tiramos estão por aqui...

Kagome seguiu o bombeiro não por muito tempo, logo viu todos os seus amigos e conhecidos ali, estirados no chão, sem cor na pele... Coberto pelo sangue... MORTOS!

Kagome olha para Inu-Yasha... Ele tinha um ferimento horrível na cabeça... "Então foi naquela hora que nosso amor acabou..." Kagome o olha novamente... E sorri... Não pensem que foi um sorriso de alegria, ou até mesmo um sorriso de conforto... Foi um sorriso de ódio... Ódio por seu primeiro pensamento se realizar... Nenhuma lágrima agora escorria pelos olhos da colegial... Ela só estava se aproximando... Quando chegou perto de Inu-Yasha, se abaixou e ficou cara-a-cara com seu amado... Morto... Aproximou seus quentes lábios dos lábios frios do humano falecido (sim, ele era humano) e somente encostou seus lábios nos dele... Quando o olhou, sorriu odiosamente e afirmou a si mesma...

"É... **Nem tudo dura para sempre...".**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dicionário:**

**Onegai – **Por favor

**Sugoi –** 'Isso é demais!', 'Que ótimo!'

**Ureshii –** 'Estou tão feliz!'

**Hai –** Sim

**Nani ? – **O quê?

**(tomara que tenham sido só essas O.o)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nyaaaaaaaa, tomara que vocês tenham gostado o/**

**É a minha primeira fic postada aqui, onegai, me mandem reviwes?**

**-**

**arigatou pra quem leu \o/**

Kissus da Yuki o/ 


End file.
